


Rumeur

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rumeur court, court… Qui tentera de l'attraper ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumeur

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Lapsus" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Thème: Lapsus
> 
> Fandom: D.Gray-Man

Tout ça avait commencé par une phrase malheureuse.

« Et bien, Allen ! Toujours à traîner avec ta petite copine ! Euuh… Je veux dire, avec Lenalee ! »

Et il avait fallu que à la fois Road et Jerry laisse traîner leurs oreilles. Sans parler de Link qui collait le pauvre albinos, se sentant presque obligé de faire un pas lorsque le blandinet en faisait un.

*

« Papa ! Tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que Allen, -tu sais, le Quatorzième ?- sort avec Lenalee Lee !

-…

\- Comment ça, tu ne voix pas qui ? Enfin, tu sais bien, la sœur de l'Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ! »

*

« Eyh, Chao-Jî, tu sais, Lenalee et Allen-chan… Il paraît qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Enfin, tu le garde pour toi, hein ? »

*

« Sheryl, je suis heureux de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Comte Millénaire. Saviez-vous que le petit Quatorzième sortait avec Komui Lee ?

\- Avec qui ?

\- Komui Lee, l'Intendant de la Congrégation. Enfin, vous voyez ! »

*

« Johnny ! Je viens de croiser Chao-Jî, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que Walker couchait avec Miranda !

\- Sérieux ! Faut que je le dise aux autres ! »

*

Alors que le pauvre Allen dévorait son festin de midi, Lavi vint le frapper sur l'épaule.

« Ça alors ! Tu m'avais caché ça, Allen ! »

L'albinos lâcha son sandwich et répondit:

« De quoich ? »

Le lapin rétorqua avec un grand sourire:

« Mais Miranda et toi ! »

L'exorciste avala de travers et commença à tousser, expédiant des morceaux de pain sur la table. Compatissant, le roux lui tapa légèrement dans le dos.

« Enfin, maintenant, vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous cacher ! »

Le garçon tenta de protester, vainement. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'éjecter le bout de pain logé dans sa trachée, il écrasa le pied du manieur de marteau.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu as fumé quoi, Lavi ?

\- Bah… C'est Johnny qui me l'a dit, parce que Tom lui avait dit, et que Chao-Jî avait entendu de la part de Claire, qui tenait elle-même l'information de Niels, à qui Hayden s'était confié, qui lui-même avait la confidence de… »

L'albinos ne laissa pas le temps au roux de terminer qu'il était parti en grommelant un « n'importe quoi ». D'abord les insinuations, ou lapsus, avec Lenalee et maintenant, ça !

Il shoota dans une pierre qui traînait dans le couloirs, ne faisant guère attention à son environnement. Aussi fût-il particulièrement surpris lorsqu'une main, apparemment surgie de nulle part, l'attrapa pour lui faire traverser le mur.

Et il se retrouva soudain entre les bras de Tyki Mikk.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec l'In…machin-truc, là, Komui Lee, shônen ? »

Et pour Allen, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à imaginer ce genre de choses ? D'abord Lenalee, ensuite Miranda et enfin Komui ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Et non, je ne me tairai pas ! » hurla l'albinos alors que le brun lui faisait signe de baisser le ton. « Occupez-vous de votre vie sexuelle et arrêtez de venir fouiner dans la mienne ! »

Cette phrase amena un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres du Noah.

« Justement, shônen, et je propose de régler ceci… entre nous… »

*

Le lendemain matin, Link eut un sursaut en croisant Allen dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des marques violacées et rouges un peu partout sur sa peau découverte et un air de pur bonheur -sauf lorsqu'il devait s'asseoir.

Et lorsque Lavi tenta de savoir avec qui il avait passé la nuit, Allen se contenta d'un sourire très, très pervers. Et le roux se dit qu'il ne voulait finalement pas l'apprendre.


End file.
